When a service device, and/or an associated relay, in a communication network goes offline, messages associated with the service device can accumulate in the communication network. When the service device, and/or the associated relay, comes back online, communication devices attempting to connect with the service device can overwhelm the service device and/or the associated relay due to a large amount of accumulated traffic and/or a large number of communication devices attempting to connect thereto.